Destined To Meet You
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: fic YamadaxShiraishi. setting setelah hari kelulusan. tentang kelanjutan hubungan Yamada dan Shiraishi setelah hari kelulusan.


**Disclaimer** : Yamada and The Seven Witches milik Yoshikawa Miki.

 **Warning** : OOC (mungkin), alur berantakan (mungkin), miskin review (so sad, wish it didn't came true though), mengandung bahasa inggris level 1 dari 1000.

" _pikiran/flashback/ingatan"_

 **DESTINED TO MEET YOU**

" _Orang sepertimu... terlalu membosankan untuk mengerti apa yang kukatakan!"_

Shiraishi terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak biasanya dia tertidur saat jam pelajaran, entah mengapa itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tidak bisa ia ingat baik wajah dan namanya. Sejak dia mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke luar negeri, dia selalu disibukkan oleh sekolah dan persiapan kuliah di Universitas Terbaik disana. Rasanya seperti kehidupan SMA yang dijalaninya di Jepang seperti tidak ada. Aneh memang karena dia hanya mengingat beberapa kenangan saat dia di SMA Suzaku, dia mengingat wajah mereka tapi tak mengenali mereka didalam ingatannya.

"Hey there, are you okay?" tanya salah seorang siswa di sekolah Shiraishi.

"Yes, i am fine. Thank you for asking." jawab Shiraishi.

"No problem. Just loosen up a bit will ya, take it easy. What was your name again? Sorry i'm bad at remembering the things." Tanya siswa itu lagi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"My name is Shiraishi Urara. My first name is Urara, My Last name is Shiraishi." Jawab Shiraishi singkat.

"Shiraishi, then. I'll call you with that, is that okay with you? Oh my bad... i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Reo Pajama." Siswa itu memperkenalkan diri membuat Shiraishi menahan senyum mendengar kata Pajama, "I know right, it's weird. What kind of parent that giving their child the name 'Pajama'. People always make fun of my name because of that."

"Hey Guys! We will have **Pajama** party at Reo house!" seru salah seorang siswa lain.

"See." Kata Reo tersenyum.

"Transfer student, you have to come as well. It's a welcome party for you after all." Kata siswa yang mengajukan Pajama Party tadi.

"Hanna will be really happy to have you there. Oh, Hanna is our otaku friends. Despite being an otaku, she is very popular among guys and girls. But she is absent today as well, she caught a cold because she pull an all nighter to make her manga debut. She is an idiot right?" ujar salah seorang siswa perempuan yang duduk dibelakang Shiraishi.

XXX

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Urara, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ya. hm... mereka mengundangku untuk Pajama Party di rumah Reo-kun."

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya ayahnya.

"Hmm... kalau kau mengizinkannya, ayah, tapi kalau tidak aku tidak-"

"Pergilah. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Urara, kami akan mendukungmu. Tapi jangan sampai keluar batas, oke?" potong ayahnya tersenyum.

"Bersenang-senanglah."

XXX

"Hey Shiraishi! Come here... join with us." Panggil siswa yang menjadi organizer di rumah Reo.

"Khun! You shoudn't make a move on her. She was taken after all." Sahut seorang siswi berambut pirang agak ikal. "Hello... Shiraishi, i'm Rachel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel-san." Jawab Shiraishi membungkukkan badannya.

"Guys... sorry for coming late. Oh hello there, you are that transfer student right? Shiraishi-san." Sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan, penampilannya mirip berandalan. Entah mengapa melihat gadis itu mengingatkan Shiraishi pada seseorang. Sekelebat bayangan seorang pria berseragam SMA Suzaku tersenyum ke arahnya tiba – tiba saja datang ke pikirannya. Shiraishi membulatkan matanya.

"Um... Shiraishi-san? Hello... are you okay?" gadis yang baru datang itu tampak khawatir.

"Hanna... what have you done this time? She must be scared of you hahaha..." Reo tertawa lepas yang mendapatkan pukulan di lengan dari gadis yang dipanggil Hanna itu.

"I'm sorry... i... think i have to go home. Thank you for inviting me."

XXX

"Jadi gadis itu Shiraishi..." gumam Yamada untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ingatannya pun melayang ke waktu dia masih kelas satu SMA sebelum akhirnya dia dan Ushio kembali menghabiskan waktu berdua karena tak satupun orang di sekolah itu yang bisa mereka mengerti dan mau berteman dengan mereka. Hari itu seperti biasanya Yamada berusaha untuk mendapatkan teman baru, namun seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, hasilnya nihil. Semua orang takut melihat penampilannya. Dia pun melarikan diri ke _rooftop_ sekolah untuk sekedar melepas penat karena dia masih juga tidak berhasil mendapatkan teman tanpa menyadari bahwa ada murid lain disana.

Yamada tersenyum mengingat hari itu. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Shiraishi tidak seperti Shiraishi yang dikenalnya selama ini. Tipikal kutu buku tingkat akut mungkin lebih tepatnya. Dia memakai kacamata dan rambut yang dikucir dua asal. Kesan pertamanya terhadap Shiraishi ialah bahwa gadis itu membosankan. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud mengucapkan bahwa gadis itu membosankan, tapi lebih ke hidupnya yang bagi Yamada itu sangat membosankan. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Shiraishi di _rooftop_ , kemanapun Yamada pergi selalu saja ada gadis itu. tentu saja saat itu Yamada belum mengenal Shiraishi dan dia tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu. dan tentu saja Yamada mengabaikan keberadaannya Ushio mengatakan kepada Yamada mungkin saja dia mau berteman denganmu. Yamada tentu saja menolaknya, dia mengatakan pada gadis itu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa berteman jadi... tapi jawaban dari gadis itu tidak seperti diharapkan Yamada karena gadis itu meneriakinya bahwa dia tidak membosankan. Meninggalkan Yamada yang mematung dan tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Hahaha... benar juga, ada kejadian seperti itu." Gumam Yamada disela-sela membaca buku catatan yang ditinggalkan Shiraishi.

"Yamada!"

Miyamura tiba – tiba saja datang menerobos masuk ke kamar Yamada. Pemuda siscon itu baru saja akan membawa paksa Yamada entah kemana tapi terhenti ketika melihat airmata yang mengalir dari mata Yamada, belum lagi ingus yang mengintip keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hei Miyamura, Ya...mada? kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Miyabi ketika memasuki kamar Yamada.

Sejak ujian masuk Tono U sudah lewat, anak kelas tiga SMA Suzaku dari klub supranatural itu memilih rumah Yamada sebagai markas baru mereka. Kentaro sedang berada di bawah membantu ibunya Yamada dan Tatsumi menyiapkan makan malam.

"Oh. Itou lihat ini pesan dari penyihir asli!" - Miyamura

"Eh? Mana... mana...!" - Miyabi

"Oi... kalian, hentikan! Itu-" - Yamada

"Itou, kenapa kau menangis juga?" – Miyamura

"Hohoho... jadi gitu, baiklah... Yamada, Itou, panggil Tsubaki kesini! Kita akan mengadakan rapat dadakan, aku menyebutnya rapat membuat Yamada menjadi siswa teladan!"

"Hah?!"

"Ayo cepat."

"Ryuu-nii, makan malamnya sudah siap!" teriak Tatsumi dari bawah.

XXX

"Ken-nii, mana Urara-nee? Aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Tatsumi.

"Shiraishi-san pindah ke luar negeri." Jawab Kentarou.

"Eh? Jadi Ryuu-nii dan Urara-nee sudah putus?! Pantas saja Ryuu-nii makin hari makin seperti zombie."

"Siapa yang bilang aku putus dengan Shiraishi. Tch, anak kecil sepertimu tidak akan mengerti hubungan orang dewasa sepertiku. Ini yang kau sebut dengan Lo...hmm...lo... _Long Distance Relationship_. Ya, itu dia." balas Yamada menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Kau harusnya menerimanya, Yamada, kalau Shiraishi-san putus denganmu. Bahkan dia tidak ingat denganmu." Komen Nene yang baru datang bersama Noa, Hikaru, Tamaki, dan Ushio. Hotaru dan Takuma berada di belakang mereka.

"Eh?!"

"Sayang sekali ya Ryu, padahal ibu suka sama Urara-chan."

"!"

XXX

"Shiraishi-san, have a nice trip. Let's go to college together once you're back here." Ujar Hanna saat dia dan Reo mengantar Shiraishi ke bandara.

"Yes, thank you Hanna-san." Sahut Shiraishi membungkukkan badannya, berpamitan pada teman barunya dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

"Shiraishi, you should join **Pajama** Party at Reo house again." ajak Khun sambil tersenyum.

"Come back soon, Shiraishi. We should go shopping together!" tambah Rachel.

"Yes, thank you very much everyone for seeing me." Ucap Shiraishi.

XXX

"Harap sabuk pengaman anda jangan dilepas karena pesawat akan segera mendarat..." Shiraishi tersentak saat mendengar pengumuman dari Pramugari.

XXX

"Saya mau _check in_ atas nama Shiraishi Urara." Shiraishi memberitahu resepsionis tempatnya menginap.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar." Resepsionis itu lalu mencari informasi nama Shiraishi kemudian dia kembali memberikan kunci kamar pada Shiraishi.

XXX

Shiraishi kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke SMA Suzaku. Sementara itu di SMA Suzaku, Yamada sudah datang sejak pagi sekali. Dia memastikan kalau dia tampil sesuai catatan Shiraishi. Dia bahkan latihan dengan Tatsumi tentang pembicaraan mereka nanti ya meskipun tidak terlalu membantu sih tapi tetap saja membuatnya sedikit menghilangkan gugupnya. Sambil menunggu Shiraishi, Yamada terus latihan sesuai catatan Shiraishi di kepalanya. Dia pun berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Shiraishi.

"Shiraishi..." Shiraishi melewatinya begitu saja meninggalkan Yamada yang mematung.

Tentu saja dia syok karena reaksi Shiraishi begitu namun hari ini dia sudah bertekad untuk membuat Shiraishi mengingatnya. Untuk mengembalikan Shiraishi menjadi Shiraishi yang dia kenal. Dia kemudian mendekati Shiraishi dan mencoba memulai pembicaraannya padanya namun Shiraishi lagi – lagi mengabaikannya. Miyamura mencoba mengajak Shiraishi mengobrol namun berbeda dari dirinya, kali itu Shiraishi merespon Miyamura. Yamada tentu saja tidak mundur begitu saja, dia mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk mendekati Shiraishi namun selalu mendapatkan penolakan darinya hingga akhirnya acara kelulusan pun selesai dan itu adalah kesempatan terakhir Yamada untuk bisa melihat Shiraishi lagi.

"Oi Shiraishi!"

"Shiraishi! Aku mau bicara padamu."

"Tidak ada hal yang mau kubicarakan dengan orang sepertimu."

"Kenapa tidak? aku sudah melakukan semua hal sesuai catatanmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sudah melakukan semua hal yang katakan tapi kau malah membosankan."

Seketika itu juga Yamada tersadar kalau dia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti ketika mereka bertemu di rooftop. Dibelakangnya Itou dan Miyamura sudah harap – harap cemas dan gemetaran karena kelakuan Yamada itu. lagi – lagi kata – kata itu, entah mengapa dia merasa begitu marah mendengar kata – kata itu.

"Aku tidak membosankan!" seru Shiraishi seperti saat dia mengikuti Yamada ke belakang sekolah hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

Mendengar jawaban Shiraishi itu membuat Yamada terkejut namun bahagia karena Shiraishi yang dikenalnya akhirnya kembali.

"Selamat datang kembali, Shiraishi."

Setelah itu Yamada dan klub Supranatural juga mantan pengurus OSIS mengajak Shiraishi untuk berfoto bareng di hari kelulusan mereka. Shiraishi tentu saja masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tetapi foto bareng teman – teman seangkatannya seperti sekarang ini tidak begitu buruk.

"Shiraishi, apa kau akan langsung kembali lagi ke luar negeri?" tanya Yamada.

"Ya. aku hanya kembali untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan." Jawab Shiraishi yang sekarang tidak begitu bersikap dingin lagi pada Yamada meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak.

"Urara-chan, bolehkan kami mengantarmu ke bandara?" pinta Itou.

"Um... ya..." jawab Shiraishi, "Itou-san?"

"Panggil saja Miyabi."

"Aku Tsubaki Kentarou."

"Odagiri Nene."

"Igarashi Ushio."

"Tamaki Shinichi."

"Shiraishi-senpai, apa kau benar – benar tidak mengingat kami?" – Hotaru dan Hikaru.

"Maaf, kalian siapa ya?"

"Aku Suzuhara Hikaru." "Aku Suzuhara Hotaru." "Kami kembar."

"Aku..."

"Noa?"

"EH?"

"Urara-chan, bagaimana bisa kau mengingat Noa-chan tapi tidak mengingatku..." protes Miyabi menangis secara komikal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Namanya begitu saja ada di pikiranku."

"Hohoho... aku tahu senpai, pasti karena aku selalu berdua dengan Yamada-senpai makanya kau jadi cemburu dan-"

"Kenapa aku cemburu kau dekat dengan Yamada-kun?"

"Oh. Jadi kau juga lupa kalau..."

"Waaa! Yamada berubah jadi abu!"

XXX

"Ini Shiraishi. Buku catatanmu, aku kembalikan padamu. Aku rasa kau yang lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku." Yamada memberikan buku diary Shiraishi tentang Yamada.

"Dan ini dari kami, Shiraishi-san..." tambah Miyamura memberikan kotak yang sudah dibungkus kado, entah apa isinya.

"Um... terima kasih. Kalian sudah membantuku dan mengantarku ke bandara, terima kasih banyak." Ucap Shiraishi membungkukkan badannya.

"Sebenarnya ingatan kami tentangmu juga hilang, Shiraishi-san, tapi Yamada bersikeras mengatakan pada kami tentangmu. Ya, meskipun kami masih belum mengingatmu sepenuhnya tapi kami percaya pada Yamada apalagi setelah semua yang terjadi." Itu Nene yang mengatakan semua itu. "Jadi kau tak perlu merasa begitu, kalau kau mau berterima kasih, berterima kasihlah pada Yamada karena dia yang paling menunggu momen ini diantara kami semua."

Shiraishi lalu melihat ke arah Yamada yang memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Aneh, sebelumnya dia bersikap dingin pada Yamada tetapi setelah Yamada mengatakan kata-kata itu, dia mendapati dirinya sering curi pandang pada pria yang terus mencoba mendekatinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Pamit Shiraishi pada alumini SMA Suzaku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yamada-kun." Itu seperti saat Shiraishi kehilangan ingatannya tentang Yamada setelah mereka mengadakan ritual ketika Yamada tiba – tiba saja menembak Shiraishi.

"Shiraishi!"panggil Yamada membuat Shiraishi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Yamada namun disaat bersamaan pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat Shiraishi pun menggema di bandara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. hati – hati di jalan." Terdengar suara kedugrak sebagai BGM-nya.

"Ya, terima kasih Yamada-kun. Sampai jumpa."

Tentu saja ucapan Yamada itu membuat sahabat – sahabatnya gedubrak karena kebodohan Yamada kali ini benar – benar tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan sahabat mereka itu, mereka tahu kalau Yamada adalah orang seperti itu.

"Shiraishi-san, apa kau akan kembali ke Jepang saat liburan nanti?!" seru Miyamura setengah berteriak agar terdengar Shiraishi yang sudah menjauh yang dibalas dengan sedikit membungkuk pertanda jawabannya iya.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Yamada, Shiraishi-san akan datang lagi ke Jepang pas liburan."

XXX

"Urara, bagaimana dengan upacara kelulusannya?" tanya ayahnya Shiraishi.

"Iya, menyenangkan, yah. Aku bertemu dan berfoto barenga dengan teman-temanku." Jawab Shiraishi menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Hmm... begitu? Oh, apa hari ini kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat, Urara?"

"Tidak, hari ini tidak ada acara, tapi besok Hanna-san dan Rachel-san mengajakku shopping perlengkapan kampus untuk orientasi mahasiswa baru."

"Hm. Oh ya, Urara, ini hadiah untukmu."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

XXX

Shiraishi lalu kembali kekamarnya. Dia kemudian membongkar kado dari teman – temannya, di dalamnya terdapat buku catatan yang bertuliskan Tujuh Keajaiban SMA Suzaku vol. 1, vol. 2, dan vol. 3. Juga ada album foto dan jurnal klub supranatural. Shiraishi melihat foto – foto yang diabadikan dalam album foto itu, dia masih belum mengingat momen – momen itu namun sepertinya hatinya mengingatnya karena dia merasa perasaan familiar dan nostalgia ketika melihatnya. Shiraishi lalu membuka jurnal klub supranatural, perasaan familiar itu masih ada dan semakin kuat, dia lalu mengambil kopernya.

" _Shiraishi, ini dari Tatsumi dan ibuku."_

Shiraishi tersenyum melihat benda di tangannya itu. dia jadi penasaran seperti apa hubungannya dengan Yamada hingga adik dan ibunya memberikannya benda itu. Shiraishi kemudian mengambil catatan yang diberikan Yamada padanya. Halaman pertama dari catatan yang berjudul Yamada-kun Diary itu diisi dengan informasi berupa data pribadi dari Yamada. Shiraishi jadi penasaran mengapa dia tahu hal mendetil seperti itu seperti tinggi badan dan berat badan kemudian ciri khas dari Yamada seperti sesuatu antara pahanya dan tanda lahir di punggungnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Shiraishi pun memerah memikirkan sejauh mana hubungan mereka. Sulit dipercaya kalau dia akan melakukan hal itu.

 **#tanggalxxbulanxxtahunxxxx**

Yamada-kun terjatuh dari tangga karena aku melihatnya. Kami berdua pingsan dan harus dibawa ke ruangan kesehatan, aku terbangun dengan tubuh Yamada-kun tapi tidak ada waktu untuk panik. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran jadi aku kembali ke kelas dengan tubuh Yamada-kun. Sekelasku memandangku dengan tatapan aneh tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku mencatat pelajaran seperti biasa dan mendengarkan guru seperti biasa juga menanyakan hal yang tidak kumengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Yamada-kun didalam tubuhku datang lalu menarikku keluar. Kami pergi ke atap sekolah untuk membicarakan hal yang terjadi pada kami. aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran, kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah kita dengan jatuh dari tangga lagi. Kami pun sepakat untuk bertemu lagi sepulang sekolah, untuk mengembalikan tubuh kami lagi. Yamada-kun akhirnya tahu kalau aku di bully, dia mengatakan akan membantuku tapi aku tidak mau dia mencampuri urusanku. Dia menyanggupinya lagi tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini saat Sasaki-san memanggilnya ke belakang sekolah. Yamada-kun akan menggunakan kekerasan padanya jadi aku berusaha untuk mencegahnya namun Yamada-kun tidak berhenti dan berakhir dengan aku yang kena tinjunya. Rasanya sakit sekali namun saat aku lihat Sasaki-san melarikan diri membuatku merasa puas. Sepulang sekolah aku dan Yamada-kun kembali ke tangga sekolah tempat kami jatuh, kami terus menjatuhkan diri dari tangga tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku memberikan saran pada Yamada-kun kalau saat kami terjatuh dari tangga, kami berciuman, Yamada-kun tentu saja terkejut namun aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencoba cara lain agar kami kembali ke tubuh masing – masing, aku hanya ingin segera mengakhirinya dan kembali ke rumah untuk belajar. Tanpa menunggu Yamada-kun untuk tenang aku langsung menciumnya dan kami pun kembali ke tubuh masing – masing. sebenarnya kalau aku mau jujur, hari pertama berada di tubuh Yamada-kun tidak buruk juga.

 **#tanggalxxbulanxxtahunxxxx**

Untuk membantu Miyamura-kun menjadi ketua OSIS, ingatan kami tentang Yamada-kun dihapus oleh Saionji-senpai sebagai konsekuensi mengetahui nama penyihir ketujuh. Yamada-kun datang ke ruangan klub supranatural hanya sekali, setelah itu dia tidak datang lagi. aku bertanya kepadanya mengapa dia tidak datang ke klub, namanya ada di daftar anggota, namun dia berkata kalau dia tidak akan kembali ke klub.

Yamada-kun mengajakku jadian namun aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau mengapa saat itu aku merasa aneh, itu perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

 **#tanggalxxbulanxxtahunxxxx**

Asuka-senpai datang menemuiku di ruangan klub supranatural. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku sudah berada di tubuh Asuka-senpai dan dikurung di dalam kamar Asuka-senpai. Aku teringat ketika Yamada-kun mengatakan padaku kalau aku seorang penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan tukar tubuh tapi aku tidak mempercayainya.

Yamada-kun datang menemuiku di rumah Asuka-senpai. Aku tak berani melihatnya karena aku malu, aku tidak mempercayai ucapannya tapi dia datang menemuiku. Dia mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak penting. Bahkan dari semua yang sudah kulakukan padanya dia memaafkanku dan menyelamatkanku. Yamada-kun meminta maaf padaku karena dia baru datang menemuiku sambil memelukku. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku merasa takut karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Yamada-kun mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. dia berjanji akan mengembalikanku ke tubuh asliku. Saat mendengarnya aku sangat senang. Setiap kali bersama Yamada-kun entah mengapa aku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman.

Yamada-kun menepati janjinya padaku, aku kembali ke tubuh asliku. Yamada-kun mengatakan kalau mereka akan mengadakan ritual untuk mengembalikan ingatan semua orang tapi karena ulah Asuka-senpai dan OSIS, ritual mereka terhambat. Setelah tubuhku kembali, aku bersama Yamada-kun dan enam penyihir lainnya mengadakan ritual di ruangan rahasia.

 **#tanggalxxbulanxxtahunxxxx**

Kami mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk menyambut kembali Yamada-kun setekah ingatan kami tentangnya kembali. Yamada-kun mengatakan kalau dia tidak meminta agar ingatan kami kembali namun dia membuat permintaan untuk semua kekuatan sihir hilang. Mendengar itu, kami para penyihir merasa terkejut namun itu bukan masalah besar bagi mereka. Ya, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak bisa bertukar tubuh lagi dengan Yamada-kun. Rasanya seperti tidak alasan lagi untuk kami berdua namun aku yakin Yamada-kun berpikir ini yang terbaik untuk kami. kami semua menghormati keputusan Yamada-kun, setidaknya untuk penyihir lainnya itu adalah hal yang baik.

Yamada-kun mengajakku keluar di tengah pesta. Dari ekspresinya sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. Kami pun berhenti dan aku melihat Yamada-kun mengacak rambutnya sepertinya dia memikirkan hal lain. Aku lalu memanggil Yamada-kun, Yamada-kun menghentikan apapun yang dia lakukan itu. aku meminta maaf pada Yamada-kun atas semua yang sudah kulakukan padanya saat aku hilang ingatan tentangnya. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau dia berpura-pura memiliki perasaan padaku untuk menghiburku namun dia mengelaknya. Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak berpura-pura karena itu dia akan mengatakannya lagi padaku.

Yamada-kun mengajakku jadian dan sekarang aku pacarnya Yamada-kun. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan ketika berpacaran.

XXX

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kejadian seperti itu saat aku masih SMA. Jadi semua yang dikatakannya itu benar... dan lagi-lagi aku mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan padanya padahal..." gumam Shiraishi setelah membaca Yamada-kun diary.

Tok tok

"Iya, masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci." Sahut Shiraishi dari dalam.

"Urara, kau belum bersiap? Bukannya malam ini kau akan makan malam dengan salah satu Profesor?"

"Tidak, bu. Yuu-sensei tidak bisa datang malam ini, dia ada acara penting jadi diganti besok malam."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, besok kau sudah akan memulai orientasi kuliah."

"Iya, bu."

XXX

"Good morning, sir. My name is Hanna an..." Hanna memperkenalkan diri.

"My name is Reo Pajama. Is Shiraishi... i mean Urara...san hmm..." potong Reo.

"We came to pick up Urara-san, sir, is she home sir?" tambah Hanna.

"Yes. Please come in, i will go get her." Ujar ayahnya Shiraishi mempersilakan keduanya masuk.

"Thank you sir. Sorry for intruding." Ucap Hanna dan Reo.

"You're welcome."

.

.

.

"Sorry for being late." Ucap Shiraishi.

"It's okay, Shiraishi-san. Come on we gotta go." Sahut Hanna menenangkan.

"I'm seriously nervous you know. My leg got paralyzed when i greeted your dad back there. I thought i was done for." Ujar Reo.

"Hahaha... well yeah, your face really pale. It was like your soul gonna came out anytime." Respon Hanna.

"Who would've thought that we all go to the same college too especially Hanna. I bet she is study really hard so that she can go to the same college as you, Shiraishi." Ujar Reo yang membuat Hanna memberikannya headlock.

"Yeah. That's so rare seing her in library. The library commitee even asking me if there something wrong with her just because." Tambah Rachel.

"Ugh... fine. I'm just an idiot who wants to go to college with her new friend after all."

"Pfft...haha... you really are like him, Hanna-san."

"This is the first time i saw you laugh, Shiraishi-san. It made me happy hehe by the way who is it that you compare me to?"

"Uh... oh... the boy i used to know. Yamada-kun. Oh, i'm really sorry Hanna-san, i haven't had a chance to apologize to you properly. I'm really sorry for being rude to you when we had pajama party at Reo-kun house."

"Oh that time. Nah... it doesn't matter. It's not a big deal. Apologize accepted."

"So... what is it that made you so sure that i was like him?"

"I bet that because you are idiot, right Shiraishi, that because Hanna and that Yamada guy was idiot." Celetuk Reo.

"Hahaha... i cannot disagree with you, Reo. What else beside her being an idiot that can compare to anyone." Sahut Khun.

"It's not true, right Shiraishi-san?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"Thought so hahaha..."- Reo dan Khun

"But... not only that. Hanna-san too like Yamada-kun always surrounded by so many friend..." tambah Shiraishi.

"So that's how is it...hehehe... it made really happy, so that's mean i can be your friend right, Shiraishi-san?" ujar Hanna tersenyum riang.

"Yes. It's my pleasure."

XXX

"Yamada!"

"Miyamura?"

"Kau sudah dapat kabar dari Shiraishi-san?"

"Uh... jangan menambah garam di lukaku. Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya..."

"Oh ya benar juga... Tamaki sudah cerita padaku saat kami hilang ingatan dulu. Padahal aku sudah membantumu, ya sudahlah... jadi kau sekarang mau apa? Mau ke klub?"

"Hah? Kau lupa? Hari ini kita mau kumpul di kedainya Tsubaki, reuni klub supranatural."

"Oh ya benar hahaha... ayo Yamada."

XXX

"Hah? Apa yang dilakukan Odagiri dan Ushio disini?" tunjuk Yamada.

"Jadi Yamada... apa sudah ada kemajuan dengan Shiraishi-san?" abai Nene.

"Uh... ya... begitulah." Elak Yamada.

"Paling juga sama seperti dulu... dia hanya memandangi ponselnya berpikir apa dia menghubunginya atau tidak. pada akhirnya dia tidak melakukannya." Respon Tamaki tepat sasaran.

"Hahaha... benar-benar payah. Aku saja sudah menghubunginya." Komentar Tsubaki.

"Jangan begitu Tsubaki...pffftt...hahaha..." respon Ushio.

"Bilang orang yang sampai melakukan dogeza untuk mengajak Odagiri-senpai kencan karena tidak bisa bikin puisi." Bela Noa.

"Uh."

"Hahahaha... itu bahkan lebih payah lagi..."

"Jadi... menurut kalian bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Shiraishi? Apa kita bisa mengadakan ritual lagi?"

"Soal itu..."

"Apa?!"

XXX

"Siapa sangka kalau hal itu terjadi... sejak kita lulus."

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?!"

"Adikmu yang menyuruhku masuk, seperti biasa adikmu itu benar-benar imut."

"Ya... tapi aku tidak pernah menyadarinya ketika kita masih di Suzaku, kita tidak pernah benar-benar mencari tahu kebenaran tujuh keajaiban SMA Suzaku."

"Duh... kita kan sibuk cari tahu tentang penyihir. Tapi bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan mencari tahu soal tujuh keajaiban lainnya."

"Iya, benar..."

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan! Demi kau Yamada, aku akan akting jadi Shiraishi-san."

"Berhenti bercandanya, Miyamura!"

XXX

 **#tanggalxxbulanxxtahunxxxx**

Aku pikir saat kami terjatuh dari tangga adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Yamada-kun tapi ternyata tidak. pertemuan pertama kami yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika kami masih kelas satu SMA. OSIS memanggilku ke ruangan mereka. Ketua OSIS sebelum Yamazaki-san mengatakan padaku kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir. Tentu saja aku tidak menggubrisnya, maksudnya siapa yang percaya dengan perkataan seperti itu. Dia mencoba meyakinkanku dengan mengatakan kalau aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan kalau aku jadi penyihir. Aku meninggalkan ruangan OSIS tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya lagi. aku memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah, berharap bisa belajar dengan tenang dan menenangkan pikiranku. Tiba-tiba saja pintu atap terbuka dan Yamada-kun berjalan begitu saja. aku terus memerhatikannya, aku berpikir bahkan orang sepertinya juga punya masalah sendiri. Akhirnya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Aku mendengarkan filosofinya tentang SMA yang ideal namun saat aku kurang meresponnya, dia mengatakan padaku kalau aku orang yang membosankan. Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Yamada-kun. Keesokan harinya aku mengikutinya dan mengatakan tepat di wajahnya kalau aku tidak membosankan. Hari itu aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai Yamada-kun, aku ingin bersamanya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran OSIS.

 **#tanggalxxbulanxxtahunxxxx**

Klub supranatural mengadakan kegiatan bersih-bersih di musim panas kelas tiga. Yamada-kun tidak ikut bersih-bersih halaman karena dipanggil OSIS. Aku kembali ke klub supranatural sambil membawa makan siang. Aku mau makan siang bareng Yamada-kun.

Aku mengatakan pada Yamada-kun kalau kami ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Aku meminta Yamada-kun untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku sekali lagi, Yamada-kun kembali mengajakku jadian dan aku menerimanya. Aku lalu mengatakan kalau tidak perduli berapa kalipun ingatan kami menghilang dan terhapus, kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu untuk kesekian kali ya. janji ya. Yamada-kun pun menyanggupinya.

XXX

"...apa mungkin saat itu dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku?" gumam Shiraishi.

"Apa aku pindah kuliah aja ya..."

XXX

"Yamada!"

"Miyamura. Ada apa dengamu?"

"Lihat sendiri di gerbang depan. Ayo buruan..."

Melihat tingkah Miyamura yang _hyper_ itu mau tidak mau membuat Yamada penasaran. Ada apa sih dengan teman baiknya itu sampai bertingkah seperti Noa tiap kali bertemu dengnnya. Yamada kemudian segera menuju gerbang depan yang dimaksud Miyamura, kakinya terhenti dan dia jadi gemetaran. Dia lalu berbalik melihat Miyamura.

"Hei Miyamura, ini belum musim panas kan? Kenapa Shiraishi ada disini?"

"Ini hal yang bagus kan. Cepat temui dia. aku punya misi lain hari ini."

"Misi apa?"

"Kencan dengan Yamada versi cewek."

"Hah?"

"Sudah ya..."

Yamada melihat Miyamura berjalan ke arah wanita asing, dia juga memakai bahasa inggris saat berbicara padanya. Darimana miripnya coba dia dengan wanita itu tapi itu tidak penting. Yamada pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Shiraishi yang menunggu di salah satu bangku taman kampus sambil membaca buku. Tipikal Shiraishi, pikir Yamada.

"Shiraishi."

"Yamada-kun, aku ingat waktu itu kau bilang kuliah di Tono U jadi aku datang kesini. Aku harap aku tidak mengganggumu."

"Tidak, kelasku berikutnya nanti sore jadi kita punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol. Apa kau mau ke kantin denganku, Shiraishi? Roti yakisoba disini enak sekali loh."

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan diary itu kalau kau sangat suka yakisoba."

"Hah? Oh... iya, kau juga bisa memakan roti melon kesukaanmu disana."

" _Ini benar-benar canggung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."_

"Hei Yamada-kun, aku sudah baca diary tentangmu. Disana dikatakan kalau kita pacaran, apa itu benar?"

DEG

"Ya, benar tapi kau yang sekarang tidak punya hubungan apapun denganku."

"Oh... apa itu karena kau menemukan penggantiku?"

"Hah? Oh... tentu saja tidak. aku masih menyukaimu, Shiraishi. Itu kenapa aku berusaha untuk memenuhi permintaanmu di catatan yang kau kirimkan padaku tapi kau mengabaikanku dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarkan aku. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat di bandara tapi aku menahan diri, kau tidak mengingatku dan kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku jadi aku tidak mau ditolak lagi. aku pikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu, baru setelah itu menyatakan lagi perasaanku padamu."

"...kalau begitu cium aku. Di diary dikatakan kalau saat aku hilang ingatan, kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku menulis diary tentangmu dan setelah membaca diary itu, aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai ucapanmu dan saat diperjalanan pulang sekolah, aku memintamu menciumku. Kau menciumku tapi ingatanku tidak kembali hanya saja perasaanku padamu, aku mengingatnya. Aku merasakannya lagi karena itu aku mengatakan padamu jika aku hilang ingatan, kau harus menciumku. Sekarang aku hilang ingatan dan..."

"Itu karena kau menolakku. Saat kau masih punya kekuatan tukar jiwa, aku mencoba menciummu tapi kau menolaknya. Karena itu..."

"Kiss me."

"Waaa! Apa kau sudah terpengaruh orang asing, Shiraishi."

"*cup* ga sopan, aku tidak akan sembarangan mencium orang lain apalagi seorang pria jika aku tidak menyukainya. Aku pikir kau dari sekian banyak orang tahu betul seperti apa aku."

"Jadi... bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Seperti yang dituliskan di diary. Jadi Yamada-kun, bagaimana dengan yang kelima..."

"Uh...hmm... ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" aku Yamada.

"Ya."

Yamada pun terhempas ke belakang, dia menutup wajahnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Shiraishi kemudian duduk di sebelah Yamada, dia menatap Yamada dengan pandangan yang susah digambarkan.

"Yamada-kun, apa baik-baik saja." Yamada hanya mengangguk dibalik tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menerimaku. Aku benar-benar bahagia. kau tahu Shiraishi, aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi aku takut kau akan menolakku apalagi mengabaikanku seperti di hari kelulusan. Karena itu sekarang aku benar-benar sangat senang kau disini bersamaku."

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Shiraishi berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar Yamada mengatakan hal itu, melihat ekspresi Yamada di hadapannya itu tidak tahu mengapa membuatnya mempercayai segala ucapan pria itu. Yamada lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Shiraishi, aku akan menunggumu sampai ingatanmu benar-benar kembali dan saat kau kembali lagi ke Jepang, aku ingin berkencan denganmu. Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke Taman Ria."

"Ya."

"Oh kita juga bisa ke toko stasioner favoritmu."

"Iya."

"Aku juga akan mengunjungimu di Amerika, Shiraishi."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Serahkan saja padaku."

XXX

"Haha... aku tidak pernah bosan melihat mereka berdua." Gumam Miyamura.

"Hei Tora, is that Yamada guy?" tanya seorang wanita asing disampingnya.

"Yep. He is Yamada. The one that Shiraishi-san dating with." Jawab Miyamura melirik ke arah pria berambut pirang disamping wanita itu.

"Just you know, i'm not into Shiraishi. She is my friend, just like you. I like someone else you know..."

"Eh? I didn't know that Reo. So... who is she? Do i know her?" tanya Hanna antusias.

"Yes. You know her very well."

"Rachel, right?"

"Why?!"

"Oh wrong then. What about Khun then?"

"Hanna, you know that Khun is a guy right?"

"Is it me?"

"*blushing**memalingkan wajah* who knows? Come on... we should go back home."

XXX

Setelah itu secara perlahan ingatan tentang Shiraishi mulai kembali, ingatan Shiraishi juga mulai kembali. Yamada dan Shiraishi menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, namun keduanya sering saling mengunjungi satu sama lain. Miyamura, Itou, dan Kentarou terkadang ikut bersama Yamada menemui Shiraishi di Amerika. Ketiganya bahkan merekam Yamada yang pertama kali bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Shiraishi dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pacarnya. Yamada cs juga menjadi teman dengan Reo cs saat mengunjungi Shiraishi.

 **TAMAT**

ga tahu mau ngomong apa soal fic ini hehe aku Cuma berharap ada yang baca dan review fic saya ini. Semoga ada yang suka sama fic ini hehehe ini sebenenernya mau dibikin one shot songfic You are my reason tapi ga jadi hahaha karena bakal kepanjangan. Trus aku liat panel di komiknya dimana monolog Nene bilang kau karena Yamada cium Shiraishi ingatan mereka kembali, tapi gimana? Trus aku baca dialog Miyamura yang nanya Shiraishi tentang prosedur kuliah di luar negeri, jadi aku pikir berarti Shiraishi kuliah di luar negeri. Jadi kenapa ngga diubah aja nih fic ke Shiraishi dan Yamada, apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah hari kelulusan. Jadilah fic ini hehehe


End file.
